


The Reason Of His Smile

by arcadianGirl



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianGirl/pseuds/arcadianGirl
Summary: Peter estava vivendo mais um de seus dramas, e Carl, embora impaciente sobre isso, não deixaria seu garoto sofrer.





	The Reason Of His Smile

Era madrugada quando Carl, exausto, acordou com uma chamada de Peter em seu telefone. Ele então notou que havia mais oito perdidas. 

\- Hey

\- CAAAARL PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ATENDEU MINHAS CHAMADAS PORRA?!

 

Peter sempre fora uma drama queen, entretanto, os soluços no choro do amigo preocupou Carl dessa vez. 

\- Calma. O que aconteceu?  

\- ELES ESTÃO APAGANDO NOSSA HISTÓRIA!! COMO ELES PODEM FAZER ISSO?!? MONSTROS!! NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR NOSSO ALBION AFUNDAR!!

\- O que...?  Ok, Peter, tudo bem. Onde você está?

\- NA CHUVA!!!

\- Mas que porr...?! Me diz onde está, vou te buscar.

\- Como assim onde?! No nosso santuário, claro!!!

\- Não me diz que você está no Up The Bracket Alley, Peter...

 

A frustração de Carl era tanta que nem esperou uma resposta, apenas saiu.

Sentado em uma poça, Peter chorava como uma criança. Ao notar uma presença, ele olhou para cima e viu Carl encarando-o.

\- Você está bêbado?!

\- Olha o que fizeram com nosso beco!

\- Meu deus...E você nem mesmo está bêbado... – Carl murmurou para si mesmo incrédulo, suspirou e olhou ao redor. Realmente, haviam escrito coisas por cima de tudo. Carl sentiu uma angustia, lembrou-se das vezes que passou lá, em seus dias ruins, para se confortar com as mensagens de carinho.

\- Ah...não está tão ruim assim.

\- Você também não se importa!! Como consegue não se importar?!

\- Peter... – Carl agachou-se ao lado de Peter, e as gotas da chuva envolveram ambos. Ele abraçou o garoto gentilmente, puxando a cabeça dele para seu ombro enquanto acariciava-o. – É claro que me importo, mas é só um muro. Ninguém, jamais, conseguirá apagar a importância do Libertines. Aconteça o que for, nunca vou deixar nosso Albion afundar.

 

Peter virou-se para Carl, que, com os olhos transbordando sinceridade, fez com que o aperto no coração do amigo desaparecesse como mágica.

 - Você promete?

\- Eu prometo, Bilo. – Carl deu seu sorriso mais gentil e amável, um que só Peter recebia, e então pressionou seus lábios contra os do outro por um longo instante. A chuva e as lágrimas de Peter se misturavam, escorrendo por ambos os rostos. - Agora vamos para casa, ou você vai ficar doente.

 

Ao chegar, Carl preparou chá para Peter e colocou-o na cama. Deitando-se ao lado, abraçou-o pelas costas, e sussurrou: Eu te amo, Pete.

\- Eu também te amo, Carl.

 

No outro dia, foi Peter quem acordou com o som de seu telefone indicando novas mensagens.

 

**_Carl_ ** _: Acorda, Pigman! Olha só isso! [imagem]_

Na foto, Carl, sujo de tinta, estava em frente ao beco e mostrava dezenas de novos desenhos e mensagens.

**_Peter_ ** _: !!!_

**_Peter_ ** _: Eu não acredito! Você fez tudo isso?!_

**_Carl_ ** _: Fiz :)_

**_Peter_ ** _: Mas disse que era só um muro..._

**_Carl_ ** _: E é. Mas se é importante para você, então é importante para mim._

*Alguns minutos depois*

**_Carl_ ** _: Pete?... Você não está chorando, está?_

**_Peter_ ** _: Não_

**_Carl_ ** _: Ah, você está sim :)_ _Seu idiota._

**_Peter_ ** _: Ali no canto esquerdo diz “Biggles ama Bilo para sempre”..._

**_Carl_ ** _: Não. Diz “Biggles é o melhor. Bilo é um idiota.”_

**_Peter_ ** _: Mentiroso._

**_Carl_ ** _: Vem ver pessoalmente então. Você deveria escrever algo também._

_**Peter** : Vou escrever “Biggles é um mentiroso”._

**_Peter_ ** _: Obrigado, Carl._

**_Carl_ ** _: Você sabe que eu mataria para ter o seu sorriso, certo?_

Peter sentiu que aquela era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e as lágrimas caíram novamente.

**_Carl_ ** _: Agora vem logo, idiota. Não vou esperar para sempre._

**Author's Note:**

> * Minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma drabble, então não deve estar muito boa. Ficou maior do que deveria, mas não consegui diminuir ainda mais sem que parecesse faltar algo. :( Peço desculpas pela falta de qualidade.
> 
> * A ideia para essa fic surgiu após eu ver algumas pessoas falando que outras pessoas estavam escrevendo coisas aleatórias nos muros do Up The Bracket Alley. Então pensei que seria triste se aquele lugar desaparecesse de certa forma.
> 
> * O comportamento do Pete foi baseado no que o Carl falou no Threepenny Memoir, sobre o Peter aparecer chorando no Old Vic (trabalho do Carl na época) e começar a gritar sobre o Carl estar trabalhando com aqueles “cunts” quando deveria estar escrevendo canções com ele. hahaha Peter... <3


End file.
